Otherworldly
by Mystery1o1
Summary: Klaus pines for Caroline, and Caroline is indifferent. But when one of Bonnie's spells goes horribly wrong, they are both sent into an alternate dimension where Caroline is the hybrid, Klaus is the baby vampire, and Conner and Alaric still alive, hot on their heels. Caroline soon realizes that there truly is magic in the air, in more ways than one. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first time writing a FanFic, so... yep. I'm not gonna ask you guys to go easy on me when reviewing though, because being brutally honest with me about what you did and didn't like in the chapter helps me on what I am and am not doing right. I'll skip all of the boring talk though, and just go straight to the disclaimers, I guess. :P**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters.**

**Well, actually, I think that's about it. Awkward. But I will bring in some original characters later on in the story, and I'm pretty excited for that.**

**And if you guys read this and think Klaus is too lovey-dovey, don't worry, he'll become more 'Klaus-like' again later on.**

**Eh, most of ya'll who actually bothered to open my story have probably already skipped over this. I know I would've :P**

**But if you're still reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Otherworldly

Chapter 1

Anger. And jealousy. That was all she could really describe it as. Or all that she wanted to describe it as. She was too infuriated to even want to think about it long enough to try to find more elegant words for such horrible emotions. She felt like she could explode, and yet every complex emotion that rushed through her, could be said in just two extremely simple, non-complex words: anger and jealousy.

"Caroline?" a smooth, accented voice chimed from her right.

She looked down, and shook her head lightly.

She stayed still for a few moments, as the orchestra music flowed through her, and the chocolate-haired man next to her waited patiently.

Looking back up again, she saw Tyler and Haley together on the dance floor. That wouldn't have bothered her that much, if they weren't completely pressed up against each other as he whispered things in her ear, and kissed her cheek. He wasn't Haley's boyfriend. He belonged to Caroline. Sure, they were pretending to be broken up because of Klaus... but Tyler didn't have to try so hard to convince him.

It had been a couple hours since they had crowned the new Miss Mystic Falls, April Young, and the sun was setting.

"I'm fine." the blonde said suddenly. Klaus looked at her, contemplating. Caroline focused her blue eyes upon his, and he couldn't help but think about how much he hated the sadness in them, but secretly adored the aqua specks floating around in the various shades and pools of blue.

"He doesn't deserve you, Caroline."

She didn't know it, but he knew that they had not truly broken up. He had studied her eyes far to many times for her to be able to lie to him. Her eyes gave away it all.

All of it, always.

Smiling softly, she sighs. He can sense a little bit of her tension melt away, but she still felt awful.

"Yeah," she says, "maybe not. I dunno." Her anger somewhat disappates into sadness. She looks slightly down again, and squeezes her eyes shut.

He pauses.

"I know."

She stays silent.

He looks towards the setting sun, out in the distance.

"Sweet Caroline, would you like to go for a walk?"

Usually she would've said something along the lines of _'Hell no' _followed by some sort of snide retort, but right now she just felt sick, and she wouldn't mind getting away from everyone. More importantly, getting away from Tyler.

Nodding slowly, she slowly opens her eyes. She feels Klaus's hand move to the small of her back as he had begun to guide her away, and she can tell that the gesture wasn't a romantic one, but rather one meant to comfort.

As they weave their way through people caught up in light conversation and gossip, she continues looking down. They soon start to reach the end, as the crowd thins.

As soon as they cross the barrier of the beginning of the thick forest, she slowly breaks the comfortable silence.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

He responded immediately.

"A sad Caroline Forbes isn't as fun as a happy Caroline Forbes," he answered simply, "and it is quite saddening for others when the life of the party is acting so lifeless."

Letting out a meloncholy chuckle, she pauses before speaking.

"But I am lifeless, remember? I'm a vampire." she stated, looking up again.

He smiles softly.

_'You're anything but lifeless, love,'_ he thought to himself, _'Anything but.'_

She looked forward as they continued their trek.

And he quietly admired her from mere inches away.

Her mind wandered, and she became curious of how everyone's night was. She figured Elena's probably wasn't going too well, she had just been nearly killed by her little brother. Stephan was out there somewhere stressing out about how to get the cure, she was almost 100% certain. She bet Tyler was happy dancing with Haley though... but then there was Bonnie, April, Shane-even if he did seem shady-and she even wondered about Damon. She wondered if all of the guests were enjoying themselves, and how many people had left by now.

The sun had set by now, and the silky moonlight spilled onto the forest.

Klaus had thought about asking her what was on her mind, but decided against it, as he was already too caught up in the far away look in her eye.

After a few more minutes of her wondering about her friends, and him stuck in wonder of her, they stepped foot into a small clearing.

Caroline walked out into the middle of it. Klaus stayed back at the edge and watched her.

Her movements, her expressions, her emotions.

**Her.**

She looked upward directly to the moon, and sighed.

She moved to sit down on the soft grass.

She laid down.

She was beautiful.

He hesitated, and then moved to be next to her, and laid down.

She had become glued to the moon, just as he had to her.

Softly, she asked.

"Klaus, do you think there's an afterlife? For us, anyways?"

He answered honestly, and slowly.

"I've never really thought about it, Caroline."

He continued to stare at her, and the way the moonlight would reflect off of her perfect porcelain skin.

He heard her let out a shaky breath.

He was unable to tear his eyes away.

"Sweet Caroline." he said softly.

She closed her eyes, feeling his words and the soft breeze.

"Tyler and I didn't actually break up, you know."

She didn't know why she told him, but something in her wanted her to, and something in her was glad she did.

She moved her eyes to face Klaus, and then opened them. He was staring back at her, and he replied with a simple,

"I know."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, then deciding not to question it, and looked up again.

"Everyone has probably left the party by now."

"Yes. Should I take you home, love?"

She sat up slowly. "No, it's okay. My car is still over there. Somewhere."

He stood up quickly. "Or we could walk."

She chuckled at the hybrid. "The entire way?"

"Yes, the entire way. You're a vampire, it's not like you can't handle it."

At this he offered his hand.

She looked up at him, smiling slightly, then rolled her eyes and took his hand.

He immediately felt sparks shoot up his arm, like vervain being injected into his system, only it wasn't as painful as it was pleasurable.

She let go of his hand when she was standing up and balanced, not noticing his disappointment to this flash across his face before he quickly covered it up.

"And thanks," Caroline chirped rather quietly.

"For what?"

"Just... being there, I guess. I don't know. But it made me feel kinda better, about Tyler."

He stomach churned the tiniest bit when she mentioned him, but he was just glad she at least felt better.

"Not a problem," he smiled, "it was quite relaxing, to be honest."

She smiled in a way that friends would smile at each other, and he couldn't tell if he liked or disliked that. It was a start, at least. Not exactly where he wanted to be, but better than a few short hours ago.

And then they started walking.

* * *

_"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asks after a brief pause._

_"I want to talk about you," he answers without hesitation. "your hopes, your dreams... everything you want in life."_

_She laughs. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_He looks at her admiringly. "Well that's why I like you."_

* * *

"I already know why, Caroline," he says to the beauty to his left. "I'm a thousand year old original hybrid, you really should give me more credit."

"Why aren't you upset about it though? You should be tearing my head off right about now!" she exclaims.

"Well, even _if _ you do un-sire all of my hybrids, I'm still the most powerful creature on the planet. Besides," he replies, "Stephan will never stop looking for the cure. Not only will I not let him, but his love for Elena is too strong for him to just simply walk away. Once she is human again, I will simply be able to just make more hybrids."

She reviews what he just said, about to reply, but he cuts her off.

"I also happen to find all of the extra time with you quite nice."

Caroline looks to her right and smiles, as Klaus continues to look forward with his hands clasped together behind his back.

"I like it too."

He looks out of the corner out of his eye to focus on her, and smirks. "Do you now?"

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Oh, c'mon, don't get cocky, Klaus."

He loved it when she said his name.

"Why shouldn't I? Love, I'm with a beautiful girl who just admitted that she likes spending her free time with me. Hmm... maybe this means that I'm not as bad as she thought I was?" He returned, turning upon his heal and stopping to look her directly in the eye.

She squints at him, stopping as well. "You killed my best friends aunt, you know. You tried to kill me and Tyler. You've hurt and killed and sucked dry thousands of innocent people," and just before his anger flares up and he can say anything, she states simply, "but to answer your question, yes. I'm someone who believes people can change."

He stays still, letting the silence consume them before he breaks it again.

"How can you be so utterly loving? Even the darkest monsters you won't mind forgiving. You could end up getting killed if you let people like me into your life."

"Or I could end up with a great new friend, one of which who will go on midnight strolls in the forest with me."

He chuckles, and gets lost in her eyes.

"I guess you could."

The soft sounds of crickets, rustling leaves, and running water fill up the atmosphere around them.

Caroline looks up toward the moon again.

"Maybe we should hurry this stroll up though, love," Klaus says slowly, tearing his eyes away from Caroline. "I don't want your mother to become worried about you too much."

She sighs, a sound expressing her disappointment of this, and Klaus is pleased by her not wanting to go.

After a quiet pause she speaks again. "Alright." She says dejectedly.

"Are you disappointed, love?" His smirk reappears as he says this.

"Yes," she says, making his smirk grow just a little more. "it's just that you help distract me from the whole 'Tyler and Haley' thing." And then his satisfaction disappates.

She continues. "...it just... seems like maybe they're not acting as much as I think," she breathes shakily. "like... maybe it's real between them."

He stands in place for a moment, before drawing even closer to her. He takes her face in his hands, feeling the smooth light skin underneath his fingertips.

"Caroline, you are beautiful, alright? It doesn't matter either way, if he's acting or not. You do_ not_ need him. Sure, you want him, but desires change. In the future,-maybe five minutes from now, or even five centuries from now-you'll move on. These things happen suddenly. You won't like hearing this Caroline, but you and Tyler aren't supposed to be together. Maybe for the time being you are, just maybe, but what you're thinking of, the extraordinarily overrated 'finding the one you'll spend the rest of your life with' thing, it is not Tyler. Trust me, love."

She takes a moment to register his words, then her eyebrows knit together and she reaches up to pull his hands away from her face.

"It's not that easy though. It _can't _be that easy. Just simply tossing whatever you want to the side, or simply letting it go? Changing it like that? _How _could it_ ever _be that easy?!"

Her hands are still holding onto his, and even with their supernaturally sharpened hearing, neither of them can hear anything for miles. It's only Klaus, the girl he could die for, and the moonlight.

"I guess I'm just someone who believes people can change."

She breathes in sharply, and her face relaxes. She looks down at their hands, and can feel electricity run up and down her, spiraling, churning, _stirring, _within her. Like she needed to draw him in _just _a little closer. Like she could die right them and there, and it would be alright. For once, probably the first time in her life, she felt like it was all going to be okay.

And he felt exactly the same.

She looks back up into his eyes again.

She could swear the eyes she met were the vast, endless, wild, gorgeous, untamed ocean, and she could drown in all of it, happily.

Emotions swirling around inside them remind her of lightning. She searches them, sorting through every emotion she could see. Many appeared, but they all seemed almost dormant to one in particular. One particular emotion, appearing supernatural in it's own beautiful way.

_Longing._

But after savoring a few more simplistic moments in the absolute euphoria that she had come to know as Klaus, she forced herself to tear her eyes away.

Dropping his hands, she says softly, "I need to get back."

She was careful to not look directly into his eyes again, for she knew that she might just really drown the second time.

If she had looked in that moment, she would've seen the overwhelming disappointment that had consumed him in less than a second.

He only wanted one thing then.

Not a huge army of hybrids,

Not overwhelming power,

Not the cure for Elena.

All he wanted was her.

Just to touch her, hold her hand again. Stare back into her eyes, and get so lost that he hoped he would _never _find his way back. Just to brush his hand across her cheek, and feel her skin. To feel the heaven-sent electricity that was becoming more and more familiar to him every single time they touched.

And there was only one way to do that right now, even if it could only happen for a minute.

So, he picked her up, and ran.

She was taken by surprise, and he had already been running for a few seconds before she realized what had just happened.

As the wind hit his face whilst he ran to Caroline's house, he ignored her words of protest, rather just listening to the sound of her voice.

Beautiful.

Running at the speed of lightning, he chuckled as he heard hear complaining.

But they had gotten to her house far too soon, and he had to let go of her.

She awkwardly got back onto her feet. "Thanks for the heads up."

He chuckled, and responded lightly, "It's no bother."

She laughed at him, and jokingly shoved him a little.

He hardly wavered whatsoever, but she kinda expected that.

"So, I guess I should get inside now." She looks down at the ground, and then back up at her house.

"I... had fun." She says unsurely, and he smiles softly at this.

"And I as well, beautiful Caroline."

She smiled appreciatively, and started to walk towards the front door. He watched her as she walked away, and when she reached the porch, she looked back, and he could see that something wasn't right. She smiled again, nodding her head as goodbye.

That's when he remembered something.

Caroline shut the door quietly behind her, hoping not to alert her mother of how late she was returning. She looked into the kitchen and living room, but her mother was present in neither. She walked softly up the wooden stairs, taking care to make sure they didn't creak. After, she walked down the short hallway to her white door with old stickers and decorations on it. She opened it, stepped into her room, and shut the door as quietly as possible.

She dared move a little louder in the safety of her room, struggling to not think about Haley and Tyler now that her distraction was gone, and went over her closet. After taking off her fancy and slightly above-the-knee dress, she changed into her favorite pair of pajamas, a spaghetti strapped purple top with butterflies on it, along with matching full-length pants. She had had these for forever, but for some reason she had just never grown out of them.

She stepped back out into the main part of her room, and heard a tapping on her window. Pausing, she listened for it again. It took another moment, but it happened again, just as before. Three short taps. She cautiously approached her window, and peeked through one of the blinds. She immediately pulled them up when she saw what it was.

Or rather, _who._

She unlocked the window, and pulled up the painted white wood of it, opening it, glad that her distraction was back.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

She shut the window behind him.

"Sorry, love. I just forgot something."

She rolled her eyes, and waited for him to explain.

"Well? What'd you forget?"

He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo, and pulled out an old, extremely fragile-looking piece of paper, and handed it to her.

She grabbed it from his hands, and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't just stand there, look at it." He said impatiently.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes once more, looking down at the paper. It was another drawing, of course-but it was beautiful.

She smiled down at the paper, taking in all of the details.

It was of Caroline, sitting in a booth at The Grill. It was simple, but it was lovely.

She looked up again at Klaus, and he reflected her smile, pleased with himself and his drawing.

"I was going to give it to you earlier, but I had forgotten," he said. "So naturally, I climbed up the tree next to your window, knocked, and waited for you to open it for me."

"...naturally." she chuckled.

She looked away from him, and all around her room for a good spot to hang it. After a little contemplation, and walked over to the space in between her bedroom door and her nightstand, and tacked it up against her yellow wall. She stepped back to where Klaus was, and smiled, taking a liking to where she decided to put it. Klaus's eyes had followed her the entire time, and he had found amusement in watching her actions.

"I love it," she stated, then she looked over to smile at him. "I really do."

She looked back at the drawing again, and then she heard Klaus speak up.

"I guess I had better leave then. You need to sleep." He remarked, silently taking notice to the slight bags under her eyes.

He moved away, and began to open the window again.

"Or you could stay." Caroline accidentally blurted out. Of course she wanted him to stay though, but she didn't mean to ask him to. She just wanted Tyler off her mind right now.

"Of course, love," His smooth voice replied from behind her. Suddenly, she was being picked up. "But you still need to sleep."

He went over and placed her delicately on the bed, and removed the sheets from underneath her, and covered her with them.

Like a flash of lightning, he was already resting on the other side of her bed, laying on top of her green sheets. He leaned over and turned off her lamp, the room then illuminated by the moon seeping through the blinds. Looking to his left at Caroline, he noticed she was already looking at him, peeking at him from under the soft comforter.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asks softly, as he scoots a little closer to her.

She shakes her head. "It's not important."

He raises his eyebrow, but she still doesn't answer.

He sighs into the blanket, and nods.

Quiet honestly though, she was thinking about that moment in the forest. The beautiful one where she didn't feel like she had to worry about the whole vampire thing, or Elena falling for Damon, or Jeremy going all rouge psychopath, planning any fancy parties or celebrations, or worry about Tyler.

"Alright love," he says finally, "just go to sleep."

And quite honestly, he was thinking about it too. Just the simple joy of the small journey of looking into Caroline's eyes, and simply forgetting this world, and melting into her.

Little did either of them know, in only a few short days, they would be going on a journey together that was _much _bigger than that.


	2. When It All Went Black

**Hey, whoever is reading this! How's it going? I see you've stumbled across my story.**

**You lucky dog. :)**

**No, just kidding. But anyways, just so you guys know, it'll probably be a little bit longer for me to post Chapter 3, because I already had half of Chapter 2 written when I'd posted Chapter 1, and right now, I have yet to start Chapter 3. So yeah. But it won't take forever for me to post it, I promise.**

**Do I have to do disclaimers on every chapter, or only on chapter one?**

**Oh well, yolo.**

**(I do not take 'yolo' seriously. I do not mean it seriously. I think it's the dumbest thing this generation has come up with.)**

**(...besides 'swag'. Seriously, guys?)**

**Anyways, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters.**

**If I did, Caroline and Klaus would be married by now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_"I don't understand," the beautiful hybrid says to Caroline. "I'm not supposed to have a doppelganger in my bloodline."_

_Caroline looks up from the chair she's strapped into, vervain ropes searing her flesh. "That's the thing... I'm not your doppelganger."_

_The strange replica of Caroline looks straight into her eyes, wooden stake in hand. "Then what the hell are you?"_

_She spit the words out in such a hateful, demanding way, they almost burned Caroline as much as the vervain ropes restraining her._

_After a few moments, she finally gets the courage to speak again._

_"I'm you."_

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning, slowly processing the real world around her. Confusion shook her to the core for a few simple seconds, as she expected for her to be sitting in a small wooden chair in a dark room made of stone, tied down by ropes that felt like fire.

But there was no darkness surrounding her, just a medium-sized room with yellows walls and the sun shining through the now-opened blinds.

The events from the night prior suddenly hit her, and the world came to make sense once more.

Sitting up, she looks to her left. There's no hybrid with a gorgeous accent next to her, and she's surprised at how disappointed she is by that.

Getting up, she's steps into her bathroom to get ready for the day, reviewing the events from yesterday.

She thought about Klaus, the party, and the new Miss Mystic Falls.

And then Tyler, and then Haley.

Sighing heavily, she finishes brushing her teeth.

After, she walks back into her room.

"Hello darling." A smooth voice chimes from the other side of the room, near the door.

Caroline jumps, surprised, and turns to look at Klaus.

He laughs. "Sorry if I scared you, love."

She smiles gently. "It's fine, I just didn't think you were here."

Shrugging, he responds. "Just went out for a bite."

"Right, of course." She noticed that he must've changed to, because now he was just in blue jeans and a simple gray t-shirt.

One that was skin tight on him, she noted subconsciously. He truly was gorgeous.

It took her a little bit, but she realized she had been staring at him, taking in the beauty of the hybrid before her.

He had noticed, of course, her lingering eyes, and smirked. His signature smirk, which usually drove Caroline crazy, due to the fact that she hated when he got egotistical, and that exact smirk always appeared on his face when he actually did become his usual egotistical self.

She rolled her eyes after tearing them away, pretending to be interested in her wooden floor.

After a couple long moments of a deafening silence, she looked up again, and past Klaus. She saw the drawing he had given her and smiled at it. Klaus followed her eyes, turned, and his eyes met the drawing as well.

He focused upon the way she sat in the drawing. The way she looked down at her drink with the most beautiful meloncholy expression, and the way she just seemed so out of sync with everything happening around her. Like she was just off daydreaming in some far away land.

"You're beautiful."

His words took her by surprise, and he said it in such a way to make it seem like he was off in the far away land as well.

He looked back at Caroline. "Breathtaking, even."

And he wasn't lying in the slightest. Every time he would even _think _about her, he had the wind knocked out of him. Not that he needed air to survive, but still, he couldn't help but notice the effect she had on him.

A simple baby vampire, and the most powerful hybrid on the planet.

But he swore to god, she would be the death of him.

He couldn't imagine a more beautiful way to die.

* * *

_He looks at her longingly as they dance. "I'm glad you came."_

_"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." she replies._

_"I heard about you father," he says as they spin._

_"Don't," she interrupts before he can go on. "seriously."_

_"Very well, on to more mannered subjects then like how ravishing you looks in that dress." he smiles._

_"I didn't really have time to shop."_

_"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" he questions her._

_She remains silent._

_"You know, you're quite the dancer," he comments, after a few more moments of looking at her._

_She pauses. "Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls," she says with pride._

_He looks at her adoringly._

_"I know."_

* * *

"I don't know if this is really a good idea, Klaus..." Caroline speaks up, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. She'd changed out of her pajama's, and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow flowery top, and her favorite leather jacket. This happened _after_ she made Klaus leave the room first, of course.

Much to his disappointment.

They were standing in front of the Mystic Grill, and Klaus was opening the door for her.

"Why not, love?" he asks her, confusion evident in his face.

"Because," she answers, "my friends could be in there. "

"And you don't want them to see you with me."

She nods after a couple moments hesitation.

"You do realize, if they see you with me, they'll probably assume that you're just trying to distract me more." he retorted.

She thought about it for a couple seconds.

"If they're in there at all." he added.

She sighed heavily.

"...fine."

Klaus smiled, pleased with himself for his victory.

Caroline stepped inside, with the hybrid following her, and noticed that the only people there were Matt and Damon, but neither of them noticed her and Klaus enter.

Klaus led her to a booth immediately, sitting her down in the left side of it, and he then proceeded to sit across from her.

They sat in silence, with him smiling at her. Caroline shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, wait," she said suddenly, "isn't this the booth I was sitting in in the drawing?"

He smiled wider, and nodded. He then called the waiter over, and ordered a hot chocolate.

Well, compelled the waiter so he wouldn't have to pay.

She shot a surprised looks towards him.

"I didn't know that you liked hot chocolate," she giggled.

"I don't," he responded, "but you do."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "How do you kn-"

"It's what you were drinking when I drew you." he interrupted.

"Oh." she said silently.

Just as Caroline was about to change the subject, the waiter walked up with the hot chocolate.

"Here you go," the young waiter said, in a dazed manner.

"Oh, thank you!" Caroline said while smiling warmly at him, but he didn't notice, and walked slowly away.

"Well, your compulsion is pretty strong, isn't it?" she added, her sapphire eyes following the waiter, before turning her attention to the drink before her.

Klaus only chuckled. "I've had a thousand years to practice, love." he stated matter-of-factly.

She slouched in her seat a little more than earlier, getting comfortable. She dragged the drink over the black table to bring it closer to her, and slowly brought it up to her face, but blew on it to cool it off before drinking it. Klaus noticed this, especially since he found it strange since she didn't need to do that. Over the time that he'd known her, he had picked up on so many little useless things she does, and he guessed they had all just been for the huge effort she made to keep hold of her humanity.

As he started drifting deeper into his thoughts about the blonde angel in front of him, a familiar tune filled the air.

Caroline pressed the 'answer' button on her phone, and the tune stopped.

"Hello?" Caroline said lazily.

"C-Caroline! I need your help!" Elena's voice was in a panic.

Caroline immediately sat up in her seat.

"Elena, calm. What happened?"

Of course, Klaus had been listening in to the conversation, and he sat still, soaking up every word spoken.

"I-I don't know! Bonnie was trying to perform some spell, and then she just collapsed!"

Caroline stood up from the seat and then started walking to her car, which Klaus had, earlier that morning, hunted down since they'd left it at the party the night before.

He immediately started following her, cutting in front of her to make sure that he would drive. As they stepped out of the Grill, the transition from the warm interior of the building to the cold air outside made Caroline shiver slightly.

"Okay, Elena, where are you?" she asked, before opening the door of the silver car and ducking inside.

"We're at my house," Elena said shakily. "in my bedroom."

Klaus had already backed out of their parking spot, speeding over the speed limit to Elena's house.

"Okay, Elena, we're on our way. We'll be there in about a minute, okay? Just hold on."

Caroline seemed strangely calm, catching Klaus by surprise.

"I'll talk to you again when we get there. Okay?"

"Wait, y-you keep saying 'we', w-who's with you?" Elena questioned her, her voice still shaking.

"Uh, don't worry about it right now. Just focus on Bonnie."

"Wait, Caro-"

Caroline hung up.

Klaus looked over at her.

"You seem strangely calm." he said in the smooth accent that Caroline absolutely denied was gorgeous, especially not as gorgeous as the man whom it belonged to.

Not that Klaus was gorgeous or anything.

"I'm not," she said quickly. "trust me, I'm not."

"You're extraordinarily good at acting, then."

Her eyes fixated upon the road before them. "I guess so. Maybe."

Klaus was pulling up to Elena's house, but Caroline was already halfway out of the car.

Upon entering the house, Caroline noted the change in the atmosphere as soon as she had opened the door. The air was electric, alive even. Momentarily stunned, she came to her senses after a few seconds.

She raced up the stairs and, followed by Klaus, almost knocked the door off it hinges as she burst into Elena's room.

There is a small altar in the middle of the room, with candles and a grimoire fallen to the floor next to it.

Elena is sitting on the floor next to Bonnie, tears spilling down her red cheeks, and her head snaps up to the sound of the door opening.

Her mouth opens to speak. "God, Car-"

"She's alive." Klaus interrupts.

Caroline goes next to Elena and crouches down next to Bonnie. She picks the witch up, and lays her on the bed. Turning, she addresses Elena.

"Tell me _exactly _what happened."

Elena stands up, looking between Caroline and Klaus, wondering why Caroline had brought him. She pushed it aside, there were more important things at hand.

"Well she had asked yesterday if she could come over today to practice a spell Shane had showed her," Elena began. "and I said okay. She brought this stuff that he had given her over, and she was really excited. She said that she could feel it. That the spell was going to work. She said that she knew the spell would be extraordinary. She was so excited to start practicing magic again..."

She paused, taking a deep breath, before exhaling and continuing.

"She said she needed a little bit of my blood. I didn't know why, but she said that Shane had told her it would just help the spell run smoother. You know, doppelganger blood. So I said alright. I didn't think it would help, since I'm not even human anymore, but she insisted. She mixed some sort of potion thing, and it started... boiling. It was almost like it was alive. And angry. She was chanting something, and then she finally added my blood. It calmed down then. Everything became pretty quiet then, and it was like maybe it was over, or the spell didn't work. I don't know. Then all of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning and she was on the ground, and the potion was just... gone. You're the first person I saw on my contact list, so I just called you."

Both Caroline and Klaus had been listening intently to every word.

"But... there's something else too. Before she went silent and collapsed, she was muttering stuff about darkness. It didn't actually seem like her, though. It was like someone else was using her body to speak."

Caroline stared at Elena. "Darkness?"

Elena returned the stare. "In a sense. She went on to talk about bringing back the dead, or something."

Klaus looked up immediately. "You said Shane had told her about the spell? And got her the things to perform it?"

Elena brought her gaze over to the hybrid. "Yes, actually. He had persuaded her to do the spell."

"Bringing back the dead..." Klaus muttered.

Caroline stood staring at Klaus, and Elena moved to the bed to sit next to Bonnie. She was silent for a few moments, before speaking up.

"Is Bonnie going to be okay?" she whispered.

"Yes, she'll be perfectly fine, she's just drained from doing such a powerful spell." Klaus answered immediately, gazing at the floorboards.

"What do you mean 'powerful spell'?" Elena responded. "It was only a simple one."

Klaus stayed still. "No, it wasn't. I'm almost certain I know what spell she performed," he said smoothly. "but you better hope I'm wrong."

"What are you even talking about? What spell?" Caroline asked.

He looked up towards the baby vampire. "If I'm right, that spell is centuries old. Millennia, even, if the legends are truthful."

She looked back with alarm. "What are you-"

He cut her off. "The spell bends nature. It does things it shouldn't. But the main purpose of it is to bring back those who've died."

Caroline soaked up the information. "But why would Shane tell her to do the spell then?"

"What you should be worrying about," the hybrid replied, "is where the potion went."

As Caroline was about to respond, Klaus continued.

"And I think I know where."

* * *

They were all in the car, with Elena holding the unconscious Bonnie in the backseat, and Caroline in the passenger seat while Klaus sped down the street.

"Klaus! You need to tell us what the hell is going on!" Caroline said with anger and impatience.

Klaus breathed deeply. "The spell has to be finished somewhere special. It doesn't matter where it starts, but it has to be completed somewhere powerful." He finally began to leak more information.

She looked at him quizzically, as he grows quiet again. "Well where, goddammit?"

He glances over to her out of the corner of his eye, and then back to the road. "Remember when Alaric was transformed into-"

"I don't want to remember. But yes, I do. What about it?"

"That particular spot was chosen for a reason. It was chosen because that's where I had killed my mother. Her death was so violent that that spot was marked for all time. It contains power. And if I'm right, that's where Bonnie's little professor took the potion."

She stared at him, looking away from the road. "What makes you think he took it?"

"What makes you think he didn't?" he retorted.

She looked down, contemplating.

"I can hear him." Klaus said suddenly.

They was trees on both sides of the road, and Klaus took a sudden turn into the forest on the left.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Caroline yelled.

"About to stop this from getting worse than it already has, love."

She opened her mouth to yell again, but then he slowed the car and put up a finger to motion to her to be quiet.

He looked into nowhere, focusing on what he could hear.

Slowly he looked up, and looked at Caroline.

"What?" she asked him.

"Your boyfriend's there." he spoke.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she moved to get out of the car, but Klaus already had his hand on the door to keep it closed.

She turned to look at him. "I need to help him Klaus! Let me out!"

"It's not just him. All of my hybrids are there." he said softly, hardly paying attention.

"Why would they be there?"

Elena's phone burst out in upbeat music.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

Caroline and Klaus looked back toward the doppelganger.

"Elena! Where are you?" Stephan's voice responded quickly.

"Uh, I-I'm with Klaus and Caroline. Why?"

"Good. Stay with them. Don't. Leave."

Elena's eyebrows knitted together. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, no. I'm locked in with Damon and Tyler in the cell where Alaric turned. Elena, Damon was right. Professor Shane isn't good-he's outside performing some spell with Haley."

Caroline stared off into space. '_Haley? What the hell?'_

All of a sudden, before she even knew what she was doing, she was out of the car and racing towards the voices that were getting gradually louder with every step.

She heard a second person coming up from behind her, faster than she was going.

Klaus grabbed onto her as they ran. "Just make sure you stay behind me," he said softly. "I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you."

She ran faster, with the hybrid by her side.

After a little bit longer, they could see the altar, along with Shane, Haley, and twelve unconscious hybrids.

As they approached, they slowed. They came to a complete stop about ten yards away from them.

Shane came to a stop in his chanting by the altar in front of the small building, and chuckled.

"So nice of you to join us Klaus." he opened his eyes. "Oh, you brought your girlfriend I see."

Klaus stared at the professor sourly. "What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?!"

Shane smiled. "I'm bringing back Haley's parents."

Klaus's eyes grew dark, and his voice became murderous.

"Do you have _any idea_ what type of magic you're tapping into?" he said lowly.

"Yes, I do." he retorted while smirking.

Klaus let out a low growl, and lunged toward Shane, before falling to the ground around a yard away from him.

Klaus looked up again, surprised, getting onto his feet.

"You see Klaus," Shane said, "I'm tapping into the type of magic that can not only bring back the dead, but also create barriers strong enough that not even the world's most powerful hybrid can penetrate."

Klaus stared furiously at him, blinded of anything else around him.

"What about a Bennett witch?" a voice said from behind Shane and Haley.

Shane turned swiftly, to come face to face with who spoke.

His eyes grew wide, and he smiled nervously.

"Bonnie, I-"

Before he could finish, she had swiftly knocked him out simply by touching two fingers to his forehead. She turned to face Haley before the werewolf could react, and threw her into a tree ten feet away with sudden newfound magical strength. She raced over to the mausoleum before Haley could react or Shane could come to again. She tore off the vervain soaked lock off of the vervain soaked cell bars, and tore open the door.

Damon rushed out at vampire speed, furious.

"Caroline, Klaus, the barrier is broken," Bonnie spoke weakly. "I'm getting weak again from all of the magic, though."

Caroline walked closer, and Stephan rushed over to Caroline before she could respond to Bonnie, frantic.

"Where's Elena?" he said quickly, eyes wide with worry.

Before she could even reply to _that,_ a loud _crack_ rang through the forest. Everyone looked over to see Damon pressing Haley up against a tree split through the middle, and he held the brunette's neck as he hit her head against the tree again, full force. He was too furious for words, and his eyes were as black as night, frightening enough to send chills down everyone's spines. Just as he was about to do it a third time, Tyler came and threw Damon into a different tree.

At the same time, all hell broke loose and Professor Shane came to, and got ahold of the first person he could find.

He still had powerful magic bursting inside of him, as he grabbed Caroline and pushed her up angrily against the altar and stood.

The entire scene went into slow motion. Damon ran back over to Haley with murderous intentions, as Tyler stood in his way. Stephan went to keep Bonnie from being overpowered by all the forced magic, and Shane took a dark wooden stake from underneath the altar, trying to end Caroline's un-life with it.

Caroline and Shane fought to push the stake in opposite directions, and Caroline looked to Tyler's direction with fearful eyes. Tyler looked between Haley and Caroline, as if trying to decide. He knew that Damon really would kill Haley, but he also knew that Shane really would kill Caroline. After a few more moments, he directed his attention towards Damon, fighting and pushing him away.

Everything went silent for everyone, and as they continued fighting, they all heard ancient words from a dead language pulsating through the air, charging it with a sort of electricity ten times more powerful than that of the electricity at Elena's house.

Transparent shades of violet began to seep through the air from some sort of portal, and like lightning, Klaus had grabbed Caroline to push her out of the way, and they stumbled into it.

The last thing Caroline remembers was Klaus's arms wrapping tightly around her, before it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have finals and school is just hectic. (Quite honestly, I'm just using that as an excuse to justify why it took me so long to update. Like I'd ever care about studying... How the hell am I in the advanced classes?)**

**And to Frazier22-Yeah, I know it's spelled like that. I have no idea why I spelled it like 'Stephen', I guess I just wasn't paying attention :P**

**Anyways, I think for Christmas break I might take a short hiatus on the story, just so I can get a little more caught up. I'm not gonna stop writing, I just want to have extra chapters written before I upload more.**

**Oh, and I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. Dammit.**

**But anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the other two, so I hope that kinda helps with my taking forever to upload it. I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter, and I've edited a bunch. But it's better than nothing.**

**So, hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

Otherworldly

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Caroline?" a female voice calls. "Caroline, it's me. It's Bonnie."_

_Caroline's vision comes into focus, as she slowly opens her eyes._

_She's laying on piles of autumn leaves and dirt, and a warm breeze sways through the forest._

_"Bonnie?" she looks at her surroundings and groans. "What am I doing here?"_

_Bonnie grabs a hold of Caroline's shoulder and helps her sit upright. "Caroline, focus. Listen, this is important."_

_Caroline fixes her foggy sapphire eyes upon the witch before her._

_"What is?"_

_Bonnie speaks quickly. "Caroline, you could be in danger."_

_Caroline lazily gives her a confused look, and squints her eyes because of the sunlight._

_"Bonnie, what are you talking about?"_

_Bonnie grabs both sides of Caroline's face._

_"Caroline. Keep your eyes open and_ focus on me._"_

_Caroline stares into Bonnie's chocolate eyes, and takes a deep breath._

_"Are you paying attention?" Bonnie questions her._

_Caroline nods softly._

_"Good. Caroline, you need to hear every word I say. I don't know how much longer I have until you wake up."_

_Caroline looks at her with a confused look again. "Bonnie, I already am awake. You just woke me up."_

_Bonnie drops her hands from Caroline's face. "No, Caroline. You're asleep. I'm connecting to you through you subconscious."_

_The vampire takes a moment to soak up the information. "Why couldn't you have just come over to my house to talk to me?"_

_"Because you're not here anymore." Bonnie answered. "Caroline, you're gone."_

_"Bonnie, I'm right here."_

_"Your 'here' isn't my 'here'."_

_"Bonnie, are you okay?"_

_"Caroline, I need you to shut up. I love you, but shut up. Keep quiet and listen. You probably won't believe me, but it's worth a shot."_

_Caroline gives her a look as to tell her to go on, and Bonnie continues._

_"Caroline, something went wrong with a spell I cast. It mixed with a sort of unnatural energy, and it was warped. The white magic mixed with black-something that should _never_ happen. It joined, and a sort of... portal was opened. Caroline, I hardly have any idea where you are, but my biggest guess is," Bonnie took a deep breath, and exhaled._

_"Caroline, I think you're in a different dimension."_

_Caroline sat there, listening to Bonnie._

_"Bonnie, I feel like I'm home," Caroline said. "I feel more at home than I have in my entire life."_

_Bonnie stared at the blonde in confusion._

_"I honestly doubt I'm in a different dimension." she spoke again while nervously giggling._

_Bonnie shook her head. "It's the only explanation, Care."_

_Caroline was about to reply, but Bonnie spoke again before she could._

_"Take this." Bonnie handed her a small violet amulet, with a golden chain and a symbol engraved on the back. "Just in case I'm right."_

_Caroline reluctantly accepted it, and clasped it around her neck._

_"It'll protect you."_

_"From what?"_

_"I don't know. Caroline, jumping from one dimension to the other... it's tricky business. Almost as unnatural as vampires. Maybe more. It's dangerous. Anything you can imagine, anything, could be in the realm that you've entered, and you could wake up to come face-to-face with it."_

_Chills ran through Caroline, then everything slowly started to get blurry._

_"Bonnie?" the voice sounded like it was thousands of miles away, and she could hear Bonnie shouting things to Caroline that she couldn't make out._

_The words Caroline had spoken rang through her head once more._

_"I feel more at home than I have in my entire life."_

* * *

As Caroline began to wake, the words echoed in her head, and they felt incredibly true.

She could feel something warm, and on instinct, pulled it in more. She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her tighter.

She smiled softly, and took a deep breath.

Definitely home.

After a few more moments in the daze of switching from sleeping to awakening, her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes faced something grey, and she bent her head to look upwards more. She realized she had been seeing Klaus's shirt, and Klaus was sleeping and holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

_'Oh,' _ she thought sleepily. _'It's Klaus.'_

She smiled more, and cuddled even closer to him.

Then her eyes shot open.

_'Wait, Klaus?!'_

She backed away quickly, and sat up to look at the hybrid.

He was sleeping there like a little puppy, but when Caroline had backed away he started to stir and awaken. Caroline stared at him in alarm, and his eyes slowly opened.

He took a moment as well to register his surroundings, and immediately saw Caroline.

"Well, it certainly is nice to have your face be the first thing to see when I wake up," he mumbled sleepily, and sat up.

He looked around more.

"But as nice as that is, what the hell are we doing here?"

Caroline looked around as well. She was in the exact spot in her dream she had when talking to Bonnie. The only difference was that it was Klaus who was with her, and not Bonnie.

Klaus focused upon Caroline again, eyes widened.

"Caroline, what's the last thing you remember?"

She looked back toward Klaus again, trying to recall what she could remember.

"Uh," she started, "we were fighting Shane."

She paused, and he urged her on.

She thought for a moment, and then everything flooded back.

"He had me pressed up against that altar... and Bonnie was about to faint or something. Damon was going to kill Haley. And Tyler..." Her eyes looked down to the dirt floor. "he tried to save her instead."

Shock overtook her for a moment as she remembered, but it was almost immediately replaced with anger.

"He tried to save her!"

"Caroline, darling, as much as I love to see you upset with Tyler, you need to focus on what happened after." Klaus told her.

She brought her eyes to his face.

"Well... Shane had a stake. He was trying to kill me with it, then I heard this sort of chanting. Or something. I remember seeing purple, and then you saved me from Shane. After that it's all just... black."

He stared at her. "Darkness," he muttered softly, focusing on the autumn leaves on the ground.

Her dream immediately came to her mind.

"But then I had a dream," she added.

His looked toward Caroline. "So?"

"Well, Bonnie was talking to me. Like, she said that she was connecting to me through my subconscious... or something."

Klaus was immediately right next to Caroline again, and he had one of Caroline's shoulders in each hand, his grip a little tighter than necessary.

"What did she say?" he asked with a certain urgency.

"Uh, she said we were," Caroline paused. "in a different dimension."

Klaus stayed rooted to his spot for a few more seconds as the words registered in his mind.

He loosened his grip, and scooted away a little, and stared off into space.

Caroline looked at him concerned. "It was probably just a dream though, I mean-"

"What else happened in the dream?" he interrupted.

"What?"

"What else happened?" his voice grew the tiniest bit darker.

She looked downwards, trying to remember.

"Uh, she said something happened with her spell, and that's what got us here. She also gave me some necklace and then she-"

"What did the necklace look like?" Klaus asked, staring at Caroline's chest area, but she didn't notice.

"It was purple-ish, the same color purple that went through the air at the fight, and I think it had a gold chain. It had some sort of symbol on it." She looked at Klaus. "Uh, excuse me, what the hell are you staring a-"

"You're wearing the necklace."

"What?" She looked down to find a small violet amulet resting gently below her collarbones. "Wait. But if the necklace is real..." she trailed off.

Klaus looked up to Caroline's face. "That means the rest of the dream was real too."

She sat there, still, for a few more moments. "So we're really in some sort of different dimension or something?" she asked quietly.

Klaus was silent.

_"We're in a fucking different dimension?!"_ Caroline shouted.

Klaus sped over to her, clasping his hand over her mouth.

"Caroline, it's cute when you're angry, but we don't know what's out there, or what could hear you." he stated, looking around cautiously.

She thrashed back and forth in his grasp, trying to break free.

"Caroline, I'll remove my hand, but you need to _stay calm._"

She sits still, waiting for him to move his hand. She speaks again softly, but then gains volume throughout the sentence.

"I just traveled to an alternate universe, and you want me to _STAY CALM?!"_

He covers up her mouth again.

"Yes, I do. You know why? Because we have _no idea_ what's out there. Even I'm a little worried. That's saying something, love. We don't even know if anything is actually out there. We don't know if anything out there could kill us, or if it couldn't. But I _don't _want to find out the hard way simply because some little blonde baby vampire couldn't keep her mouth shut." His words got darker as he spoke, and his face got closer to hers with every syllable.

"Now I trust that you can keep quiet the second time, correct, love?"

Caroline nods softly.

"Excellent," he says, removing his hand once more.

She took a deep breath once his hand left her face, and she closed her eyes.

"How are we going to get out of here, Klaus?" she questions quietly, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

He stares at her, noting the fear and disbelief in her features.

"I don't know, love."

She opens her eyes to look at the hybrid. "Well, there's gotta be a witch somewhere right?"

"Sweetheart, as I've already said, we don't know what is and isn't out there," he said to her, but when he saw the small shred of hope leave her eyes he added, "but there could be one." Caroline began to calm down.

She looked all around, and her eyes stopped on a tree, cracked all through the middle, exactly like the one where Damon bashed Haley's head into. "Klaus, does that tree look familiar to you?"

He follows her eyes. "You expect me to memorize trees or something, love?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, it just looks identical to the one that Damon smashed Haley's head into,"

She spoke again before he could respond. "Look, there's even the dent right where her head hit."

She got up and went over to the tree. "You see?"

He followed her. He hadn't actually paid much attention when to when Haley had been thrown into the tree repeatedly, he had only focused upon Caroline and saving her.

Next thing he knew, Caroline was walking quickly away to his right.

"um, excuse me sweetheart, where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going into town," she stated simply.

"Darling, we're not anywhere near your town. We-"

"That tree is identical to the one from before. It doesn't look alike, it's 100% identical. Obviously this place is connected to home. And look around, Klaus. This is the forest we fought Shane in," she said as she walked away.

As he followed her, he looked around again.

"We're home, Klaus. Well, not _home _home, but a different version of it."

"Well then where was the altar, love? Where was the mausoleum? We're not home."

She ran away with her supernatural speed, startling Klaus. He rolled his eyes, before he sped after her. Just a few moments ago she was freaking out, and now she was determined to go exploring, and Klaus decided he'd never met anyone that seemed like such a perfect wreck.

It took a moment, but he easily caught up with her.

"Caroline, are you insane?"

She didn't answer, and in less than a minute they were in town.

They slowed before anyone could see them, then they started walking.

Caroline smirked. "Told you."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Where exactly are we going?"

She stopped on the sidewalk. Thinking thoughtfully, she looked downwards.

"Let's go see Bonnie, love. If she put us here, she can take us back."

Caroline looked up at Klaus again, frowning. "But we're in a different dimension," she spoke quietly so no one would hear. "and you want to go straight back? Do you know how many people get a chance like this? No. We are going to explore."

Klaus opened his mouth to retort.

"And that's final." she said subbornly, and stomped away. Klaus scoffed, and wondered why he always let her infuriate him so much without him retaliating whatsoever. He'd killed for a lot less before. Why was she so different?

He went after her. "Well at least tell me where we're going."

She kept walking, and she contemplated where she did feel like going.

"I'm going to go see Elena." she said suddenly.

"So the boarding house then." he sighed. He really didn't feel like staying.

* * *

Once they got to the boarding house, Caroline had gotten fed up with Klaus's whining.

"Look, we're not leaving yet. So get over it. And who knows, Bonnie could be here."

He looked upwards at her. "Why would she be here?"

"How should I know? I just said it to get you to shut up." she smiled at him, and then turned to the door.

As Klaus scoffed, she knocked on the dark wooden door.

"Look, Caroline, we really need to g-"

The door opened before he could finish. Damon stood in the doorway, staring back and forth between Caroline and Klaus with a confused expression, before his gaze rested on the hybrid.

"Uh, Nick? What are you doing here?" he questioned. "And with her?" he nodded towards Caroline.

Klaus shot Caroline a confused expression and looked at Damon.

"Uh... we wanted to say hi." he said awkwardly. "You know, we were in the neighborhood..."

Damon stared at Klaus. "Why are you talking like that, Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"...you're talking like Karolyne." Damon said slowly, as he looked over at Caroline.

"Wait, what?" Caroline said.

Damon looked at Caroline with confusion evident in his face.

"You're talking with his accent, and he's talking with yours..." he said.

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other awkwardly, and Caroline mouthed to him, _'What is he talking about?"_, and Klaus just shrugged.

Caroline looked back at Damon and tried to imitate Klaus's accent.

"Uh, sorry, I... just have a sore throat." she said uncertainly, as Klaus stared at her with mixture amusement and annoyance. Did he really sound like that?

"You don't get colds... none of us do." Damon said to her.

"You don't know that. Vampires could get colds, it might just be really, really rare." Caroline insisted.

"Uh, right... so why are you guys here again?"

"We were just saying 'hi'," Klaus said with a purposely horrible American accent, only to receive a slap on the back of the head from Caroline.

"I do _not _sound like that!" Caroline said angrily, with her normal voice.

"Uh, yeah, you kinda do, love." he retorted.

Damon looked back and forth between them again. "Did you just call her 'love'? I thought she said that, not you."

They both were about to speak, but they were cut off by another voice.

"Damon, what's taking so long?"

Caroline's eyes became alert when she heard it, and she rushed in past Damon.

She saw Elena seated on the couch, looking at Caroline with a confused expression exactly like the one Damon had.

"Oh my god, Elena, it's so good to see you," Caroline said as she picked Elena up off the couch and hugged her.

Elena stood awkwardly, trying to inch away. "Since when?"

Caroline pulled back and looked at Elena. "What?"

"Why are so happy to see me? I thought you didn't like me. Especially since you have no use for me now that I'm not human." Elena said, stepping away from Caroline when her grip loosened.

Caroline was confused as ever, especially when she added, "and since we've all tried to kill you repeatedly."

Caroline backed away. "Wait, what?"

Klaus entered the living room behind Caroline, and stopped walking when he was right next to her.

Elena looked at him. "Nick, is she okay?"

Klaus switched his gaze from Caroline to Elena. "Why is everybody calling me that?" he said, irritated.

Damon walked in and joined the conversation. "Okay, seriously. Why are you guys talking like that?"

"Oh my god Damon, shut up for a second," Caroline said before she continued.

"Elena, what do you mean, 'I have no use for you'?"

"Well since I'm a vampire now... you can't make hybrids anymore." Elena spoke unsurely.

"Why would _I _want to make hybrids?" Caroline responded.

"I dunno. To build an army to fight for you? Do your bidding or something?"

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other again. "No, I don't wanna do that. That's all him," she said, motioning to Klaus.

Elena and Damon were confused as ever, and Klaus was amused as he watched Caroline's gaze switch back and forth between them.

Elena spoke up again. "Why would Nick ever-"

"Oh, hey Blondie." a voice chimed from the stairwell.

Everyone looked over, and Caroline stepped out from behind Klaus so she could see who had spoke.

Her eyes met Stefan's, and he immediately raced in between Elena and Caroline.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he voice dripped with venom.

Caroline shot him a confused look. "I was coming to talk to Elena..."

His stare turned from hateful to one that mimicked Caroline's, and then he looked at Damon.

"Why is she talking like that?" he asked.

Finally Klaus had gotten fed up with everything, and pulled Caroline towards the door.

"Hey! What the hell?" she said.

"We're leaving. This little visit isn't doing anything." he retorted.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan stood awkwardly in the living room, watching the scene.

"No, Klaus, I'm not leaving yet!"

She tore herself away from him, and raced back into the living room.

"Caroline, we are going to go find their little witchy friend. Now." he said.

"No." she said stubbornly.

Klaus sighed heavily.

"You have two minutes."

She stared at him. "Ten."

He looked up at her. "Five."

"Ten."

"Six."

"Ten."

"Seven."

"Ten."

"...eight."

"Fifteen."

"Caroline, that's not how it works!"

"Well, too bad." She smiled at him, before turning to the three vampires in the living room.

"Twenty minutes it is!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. Why hasn't he killed her yet?

Klaus walked to Caroline again.

Finally Elena spoke again. "Nick, what's going on?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" he repeated his question from before.

"...I've called you that ever since we've met."

"Which was when? A few months ago when I figured out there was a new doppelganger?"

"No. I've been calling you that since kindergarden." she said.

"Kindergarden?"

"...yeah. We were in the same class."

"Listen, sweetheart, I think you're a little confused."

"Yeah, I'm extremely confused! My best friend is pretending he hardly even knows me, and for some reason is hanging out with the monster that killed my aunt!" she exclaimed.

Caroline jumped back into the conversation. "Wait, are you talking about m-"

"What do you mean 'best friend'?" Klaus asked.

Elena looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"We've been best friends since kindergarden, Nick."

He stared at her. "You're eighteen, correct, Elena?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm a thousand. I doubt we went to kindergarden together."

They all stared at him.

"Nick, what the hell are you talking about?" Damon said. "You're only eighteen."

Klaus scoffed. "I'm a thousand year old hybrid, Damon. What the hell are you talking about?"

Damon cautiously brought his gaze over to Elena and Stefan, then back to Klaus. "No, Karolyne's the hybrid. She's a thousand. You're eighteen."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she looked at Klaus, his eyes wide with disbelief as well.

"Well, nice talking to you, got to go." he said, grabbing Caroline's arm and dragging her out the door. This time she didn't protest, and she let Klaus guide her out of the house.

As they exited the boarding house, Caroline exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

They walked further away, lost in thought.

"So... in this dimension, you're me, and I'm you." Caroline said uncertainly.

Klaus slowed down. "Well, if they were right, then yes. Basically."

They were both quiet for a moment, then Caroline spoke again.

"That is so cool!" she said.

He turned to her. "How is that cool, Caroline?"

"Well, because that means that the me here is more powerful than the you here." she smirked.

"Well love, I'm not the 'me' from here. So I'm still stronger than you."

"Uh-huh. Sure." she said, smiling.

He stared at her in annoyance.

"Well, Elena, Damon, and Stefan are probably confused out of their minds," she added laughing. "I know I was."

Klaus couldn't help but smile, her laughter was infectious. He still had his mind set on the task of finding the witch nonetheless, all to Caroline's dismay.

"Caroline love, we need to find Benny."

Caroline turned her head to look at him. "Bonnie. Her name is Bonnie."

"I really don't care. She has power strong enough to get us out of this place, and that's all I care about."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked away. "You're such a spoilsport," she said, and her eyes landed on the Grill that was coming into view. "Ooh! Let's go there!"

Klaus looked over to where she was staring, and found himself groaning in the process. He was preparing to tell her how stupid she was being, but he lost his train of thought when she grabbed his hand and ran towards the Grill at a human speed. He did his best to ignore the spark caused by her touch, but it seemed impossible. Caroline bounced with excitement, eager to see the changes in this world from hers. Once they finally reached it and Caroline let go of Klaus's hand, Caroline couldn't help but notice how much closer the Grill seemed to the Salvatores' here than back home. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she realized Klaus was holding the door open for her. "Thanks," she smiled, and bounced inside happily. She headed towards a seat close to the door, but Klaus grabbed her arm before she could, and led her over to the booth from the drawing, causing Caroline to roll her eyes and smile even more.

"You're never gonna let me sit anywhere else in this place again, are you?" she said while giggling.

He smirked. "Nope."

As Caroline was going to say something back, a boy in navy blue walked up to their table, with a white rag swung neatly over his shoulder and two menus in hand. He placed one in front of both Caroline and Klaus, and they began to look through them. The boy kept his eyes fixated on Caroline, and then she looked up to meet the boys gaze. She smiled almost instantaneously, because she was seeing yet another familiar face.

"Jeremy?" she said.

He smiled brightly at her, but his eyebrows creased in confusion. "Yeah. But, uh, why are talking like that?"

Her smile faltered a little, and she remembered that she was supposed to have an accent. She decided against putting on a show, Elena would probably tell him about the strange ordeal anyways, so what was the point?

She looked down to the salt and pepper shaker and chuckled softly. "Don't ask," she decided to leave it at that.

Jeremy tilted his head slightly, still bewildered by her behavior. "Well, okay, I guess." he looked to the left side of the booth, and his eyes met Klaus's, and he smiled to him to, just in a less enthusiastic manner. "Hey, Nick." he said in a duller voice. He looked back to Caroline and his smile brightened again. "So, I'll be back in a few minutes and let you place your order," he said to Caroline. She smiled warmly at him, and he thrived under her attention. As he walked away, she looked to Klaus, and met his fiery gaze. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion over his expression. "What?"

He looked down to the white menu, pretending as if he was actually interested in seeing what they had here. "Nothing. I just think in this dimension, little Gilbert may have a little crush," he stated emotionlessly.

Caroline scoffed in response. "He was being nice."

"He wasn't being nice, he was flirting." Klaus retorted firmly.

"That was him being nice." she shot back.

"That was flirting."

"That was good customer service!"

He looked up towards her again, amusement and annoyance in his face. "Darling, I know affection when I see it. You _obviously_ didn't see the way he was looking at you."

"How would you know? You don't even have enough of a heart to care," she said sharply.

A short silence filled the atmosphere around them, and in the background was _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran.

"I know, because it's the way I look at you," he said simply, "just less longingly."

The anger left her and was replaced with a few other emotions.

Slight shock, confusion, surprise.

And strangely, happiness.

The silence was broken by Jeremy, when he walked back up to the booth, staring at Caroline while doing so. She realized they must've been sitting in that silence for longer than she had thought, and she caught him smiling directly at her.

"So, you know what you want?" he asked her.

She glanced at Klaus, and his gaze was directed downward to the black tabletop as he fiddled slightly with his fingers.

She smiled softly before looking up to Jeremy again. "Two hot chocolates, please."

She noticed a slight pause in what Klaus had been doing, and a small smile appear on his face, before he'd wiped it off.

Jeremy nodded, and walked away again.

It was silent for a few more moments, before the silence had been broken.

"Wait. He's not trying to kill us," Caroline said.

Klaus laughed. "Why would he kill you when he's in love with you? Me, I doubt he cares much for. But you're obviously a different story."

Caroline rolled her blue eyes and looked down. "I don't think he's one of the five in this dimension," she said. "since, you know, he's not trying to rip our heads off... literally."

Klaus looks over to Jeremy.

"Do you think he even knows we're not human?" Caroline questioned.

"Maybe so. He didn't seem nervous at all though. Well, not nervous of dying. More nervous of being near his crush, but not of dying. Even if his crush does happen to be a 1000 year-old hybrid," Klaus responded.

"He might not know that."

"He just might," Klaus said, looking at Caroline again. "you really shouldn't make assumptions, love. Not here. We're in a whole new different world, which we happen to know almost nothing about."

Caroline chuckles without humor, and opens her mouth to speak, before Klaus cut her off.

"Like for instance, something like _that_ would be extremely unexpected," Klaus says.

Caroline looks up and sees he's looking over his shoulder towards the door. Caroline follows his eyes, and immediately sees a man with chocolate skin, and a gaze as cold as ice.

Connor.


End file.
